cele_na_2019_rfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Winx Club (season 1)
The first season of the Italian animated television series Winx Club aired from 28 January to 26 March 2004, consisting of 26 episodes. The series was created by Iginio Straffi, who also acted as executive producer and director of the season. The season revolves around Bloom, a 16-year-old girl from Earth who discovers she has magical abilities, as she enrolls in the Alfea College for Fairies. Along with her newfound friend Stella, a 17-year-old fairy princess, Bloom meets her apartment roommates Flora, Musa, and Tecna. Together, they form the Winx Club. During their adventures, they become good friends and get to know some of the boys from another school called Red Fountain, but also encounter some adversaries, including a trio of witches called the Trix. Two English dubs of the season were produced. One was provided by Cinélume and another was produced by 4Kids TV, which also edited and censored numerous scenes. The 4Kids version aired on Fox as part of its FoxBox programming block. Additionally, in 2011,Nickelodeon produced four one-hour television specials to summarize the first two seasons. They included remastered segments from the first season and premiered on 27 June 2011. Production Iginio Straffi conceived the idea for Winx Club in the mid-1990s while studying the animation industry. By 2000, he and his animation studio Rainbow S.r.l. had developed a pilot episode for the series, then titled Magic Bloom. This animation included many concepts that would eventually appear in the series, such as the five original Winx members and the Trix, but the characters were younger and their outfits were not modelled after fashion trends. The pilot garnered the support of Italy's public broadcasting company, RAI, but Straffi was unsatisfied with the final product. He made the decision to scrap the animation and heavily rework the concept, despite a financial investment of over €100,000 in the completed pilot. Production on the retooled series was underway by 2002, and Rainbow estimated that the episodes would be delivered to distributors by autumn 2003. At the October 2003 MIPCOM event, Rainbow screened the show's first episode to international companies. Later in the month, the American network Fox announced that it had picked up the show's first season of twenty-six episodes. The first season eventually made its world premiere on Rai Due on 28 January 2004. Episodes Episode 1 - An Unexpected Event Episode 2 - Welcome to Magix! Episode 3 - Alfea College for Fairies Episode 4 - The Black-Mud Swamp Episode 5 - Date with Disaster Episode 6 - Mission at Cloudtower Episode 7 - Friends in Need Episode 8 - A Friendship Sundered Episode 9 - Betrayed! Episode 10 - Bloom Tested Episode 11 - The Monster and The Willow Episode 12 - Miss Magix Episode 13 - A Great Secret Revealed Episode 14 - Bloom's Dark Secret Episode 15 - Honor Above All Episode 16 - Cold Spell Episode 17 - Secrets Within Secrets Episode 18 - The Font of Dragon Fire Episode 19 - The Fall of Magix Episode 20 - Mission to Domino Episode 21 - The Crown of Dreams Episode 22 - Storming Cloudtower Episode 23 - Power Play Episode 24 - The Witches' Siege Episode 25 - The Ultimate Challenge Episode 26 - The Witches' Downfall Categoria:Winx Club Categoria:Winx Episodes Categoria:Season 1